


Freckles and Bees

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Cas gets a Snapchat.Sam is bombarded with photos.





	Freckles and Bees

In hindsight, maybe teaching Cas how to use Snapchat wasn't Sam's smartest idea.

It started out innocently enough, with the occasional "good morning" selfies and close-ups of bees he had made friends with. ("I named this one Beatrice." "Haha I get it" "get what?")

Then Cas began trying to maintain streaks. "Sam this is a red car." "Sam this is a blue car." "Sam this is a picture of you I took earlier and have been waiting to send."

Then Cas just started sending pictures of everything he found "pretty." "Sam look at this tulip." "Sam the sunrise is gorgeous you should go look!" "This woodgrain is remarkable, don't you think?"

It was a little while before Sam began to even look at the backgrounds of the pictures.

Honestly, he would have never noticed if Cas hadn't have told him that he set the seconds to the specific amount of time he wanted Sam to marvel at the "beauty of my father's creation." And, c'mon, you can only look at the woodgrain for so long.

The first time Cas slipped up was a good morning selfie. It was a mirror one, Cas had a slight smile, and there was a familiar and disheveled head visible in the bed's reflection.

The second time was when Cas's "pretty thing" was a close-up of Dean's freckles.

The third was Dean's boot visible in the corner of Beatrice's photo shoot.

Really, though, all of those weren't THAT incriminating.

It wasn't until Cas butt-dialed Sam as he was blowing Dean that Sam decided he was definitely done with Snapchat.


End file.
